


Тупик

by leoriel



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Action, Dark Reign (Marvel), F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда нужно зайти в тупик, чтобы увидеть выход.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тупик

Ему некуда было бежать. Строительные леса опоясывали здание с северо-востока, а дальше обрывались, город отстраивали после вторжения скруллов, на Адской кухне благоустройства никогда не шло дальше фасадов. Укромные переулки и подворотни ощетинивались мусорными баками, трещинами, кусками битого кирпича и высокими металлическими оградами с колючей проволокой, защищающей частную собственность от любопытных глаз.  
Беглец все еще мог попытать счастья, собаки по ту сторону ограды заливались в предвкушении. Джессика знала, что он не прыгнет. Это было бы слишком по-человечески.  
Тупик. Отсюда не было выхода, и все равно он на что-то надеялся.  
Джессика вытащила пистолет и сразу же выстрелила. Сначала по ногам – чтобы сбавил скорость, а потом в сердце. Она стреляла, не колеблясь, уверенно и метко. Скрулл пошатнулся, однако все еще стоял на ногах. Это было не очень здорово.  
«Только не частицы Пима, – подумала Джессика, доставая из кармана нож. – Только не эти чертовы частицы».  
Смена массы тела могла дать ему шанс: трехметровой орясине не страшны крошечные кусочки свинца.  
– Помоги мне, – прошептала Кэрол, кровь стекала у нее по подбородку и заливала золотистую эмблему Мисс Марвел; и волосы, у Кэрол всегда были шикарные волосы, теперь они висели грязной паклей. – Пожалуйста, Джесс.  
Джессика вогнала нож ей под ребра.  
– Ох, Джесс, – прохрипела Кэрол, алая кровь на ее шикарной груди начала отливать зеленью. – Я…  
Она ударила еще раз. Это как вправлять смещенную кость – больно будет всегда, что бы ты себе не говорил, не стоит тянуть.  
– Думал, уж это точно сработает? – усмехнулась Джессика, закрепляя миниатюрный взрыватель на груди ошалевшего скрулла и отпинывая его от себя.  
Когда они играли в догонялки среди узких проулков, она никак не могла решить, будет ли его добивать. Никогда нельзя сказать наперед, кого поймаешь – важную шишку или мелкую шушеру.  
Увидев Кэрол, Джессика поняла, что ей делать. Скруллы упрекали людей в предсказуемости, однако сами жили инстинктами. В Кэрол могла превратиться Веранке, если б Джессике выпало счастье убить ее первой. В Кэрол превращались только те, кого готовили ей на замену. Те, кто был по-настоящему опасен и дорожил своей шкурой.  
Три. Два. Один.  
На последнем счете Джессика крепко зажмурилась.  
Кровь брызнула яблочным соком, испачкала рубашку, волосы, щеки. Теперь она сама была чем-то похожа на Вайпер (впервые увидев скрулла, попытавшегося в нее превратиться, Джессика рассмеялась и не смогла ни догнать, ни убить).  
Поэтому она не брала с собой на охоту ни прирожденного убийцу Логана, ни Паучка и, тем более, Кэрол. Это слишком личное: когда вы с жертвой остаетесь один на один.

Дождь застал ее на Бродвее. Джессика шла и глазела на вывески.  
Не стоило опасаться преследования, ненависть к побежденному врагу была еще слишком сильна. Проще говоря – охотников на скруллов никто никогда не ловил. К ним относились со смесью трепета и почета, на чем многие неплохо успевали нажиться. Она плевать хотела на деньги, она делала то, что делала совсем не ради награды (тысяча баксов? Или уже две? Везде давали по-разному). Просто иначе не выходило уснуть, а так она пила две таблетки снотворного и вкупе с усталостью это спасало. Джессика приходила домой, падала на подушку и не видела снов. Мир становился белым, как простыня.  
Театральный сезон близок был к завершению, поэтому антрепренеров тянуло на эксперименты. «Премьера!», «Только сегодня и только у нас!», «Спешите видеть прекрасную и несравненную мисс У…». Рыжая и правда была хороша.  
Джессика бы может и сходила, только к полуночи последний спектакль закончился, дождь разогнал поклонников, любивших поджидать своих кумиров у черного входа.  
Или они уже получили свои автографы и разошлись по домам. Она не помнила, когда последний раз была в театре.  
У Джессики не было паучьего чутья, но за секунду до того, как в рядом, в проулке, закричали, она замешкалась, и правый кроссовок увяз в луже с противным хлюпаньем.  
– Помогите! – ее голос прорывался сквозь стену дождя. Наверное, певичка или играет в одном из бродвейских мюзиклов. Джессика высвободила ногу, втянула в голову в плечи и ускорила шаг. Не было нужды вмешиваться.  
Нью-Йорк кишмя кишел супергероями, минута другая и Дардевил, Человек-Паук или, скажем, Железный Кулак помогут восстановить справедливость.  
Девушка перестала кричать, легко представить, что последует дальше – побои и синяки, сломанный зонт, мокрая порванная одежда. Джессика сжала зубы и продолжала идти. Шаг, второй, третий. Она старалась не отходить от намеченного темпа; время тянулось чудовищно медленно, и Джессика в нем увязала. Она не могла ничего сделать – только уйти.  
То, что на ней не было сейчас обтягивающей униформы Женщины-Паука, теперь ставшей символом предательницы, вражеской королевы, не спасало. Ее узнавали в лицо. Она пыталась помогать в первые дни, но это ничего не давало, жертва скорее прощала насильника, чем принимала помощь.  
Веранке не просто украла ее внешность, ее имя, а разрушила те немногие отношения, что у нее были.  
Что из того, что вытащила на белый свет и использовала в своих целях Веранке, есть в тебе на самом деле, а, Джесс?  
Если девушка звала на помощь, то мужчина гнусаво завизжал – здоровенный должно быть боров, и все равно что-то его испугало. Что-то пошло не так. Человек-Паук и Дардевил не спешили вмешиваться.  
Джессика замерла на месте, проклиная себя, и побежала назад. Что, Джесс, беспокоишься об ублюдке больше, чем о его жертве?  
Это могли быть скруллы: вполне в их духе, заманить жертву в проулок и обобрать до нитки. Они быстро учились: не забывали ни о чужой кредитке, ни о ключах от квартиры, служебном пропуске или правах.  
Это могло быть что-то похуже скруллов. Последняя убитая ей тварь была синей и чешуйчатой, отрубленные щупальца копошились в сточной канаве, когда она перелазила через забор, не дожидаясь прихода копов или новых Мстителей.  
Девушка была рыжей, как на плакате – через пару мгновений до Джессики дошло, что это была та самая девушка-с-плаката. В руке у нее были на манер оружия зажаты ключи. Похоже в первый раз она метила по глазам и даже попала, но не собиралась останавливаться на достигнутом и от души заехала обидчику по яйцам. Джессике это понравилось.  
Не обязательно быть супергероиней, чтобы уметь за себя постоять.  
Ублюдок потянулся в задний карман джинсов, намереваясь, видимо, показать этой актрисульке, кто тут главный. За поясом у него был пистолет.  
Выстрелить ему было не суждено. Он попытался что-то возмущенно булькнуть, но Джессика еще раз приложила – так, что в себя придет часа через два.  
– Ты меня спасла, – сказала рыжая, в жизни она была еще красивей. Жаль, что ее не спас Дардевил или Человек-Паук, парням всегда удавались такие моменты.  
– Ты сама неплохо справлялась, – ответила Джессика. – Я просто уравняла шансы.  
– Я Эм Джей, – представилась рыжая, в голове что-то едва заметно щелкнула, но она больше не слушала голоса в голове. Эм Джей успела промокнуть, глаза у нее горели азартом боя; только она была актрисой, не супергероем и за это ее хотелось поцеловать. Джессика нервно облизала губы, и тут Эм Джей сказала «ту самую» чертову фразу: – Мне кажется, я тебя знаю.  
– Возможно. Я Джесс. Тебе далеко? Могу проводить.

Удивительно, зонт у Эм Джей был именно таким, как Джессика его представляла. Большим и еще более рыжим, чем она сама. Промокшему насквозь человеку зонт уже не нужен, но Эм Джей настояла, ей не хотелось отказывать.  
Непривычно и одновременно приятно было идти рядом, слушать чужое дыхание, сталкиваться локтями. Кажется, Джессика ни к кому просто так не прикасалась с тех пор, как тогда на поле битвы Кэрол ее обняла. Мир настолько замкнулся на пришельцах, прячущихся в чужом облике, что стало трудно общаться с людьми.  
Эм Джей рассказывала о театре, о себе, о том, как она ненавидит, когда кончается театральный сезон, раньше у нее был парень, они чуть не поженились, и она не могла дождаться ежегодной смены сезонов, а теперь не знает, куда себя деть.  
Она рассеянно кивнула и вдруг по наитию спросила:  
– Он оказался супергероем?  
Ее звали Мэри Джейн Уотсон - та самая девушка, когда-то поцеловавшая Человека-Паука и попавшая с этим на первую полосу. Кому как ни ей знать его настоящее имя.  
– А супергероям немного не до любви, – вздохнула Эм Джей. – Такие дела.  
Джессика пристально рассматривала свои грязные кроссовки.  
– Я точно тебя видела. Только не могу вспомнить, где.  
– По телевизору? – Джессика подумала, что лучше сказать так, чем ждать, пока оно ножом ударит в спину. Девушка, встречавшаяся с супергероями, наверное слышала за свою жизнь столько лжи, что заслужила правду. – Когда было Вторжение?  
– Нет, – сказала Эм Джей. – Я видела тебя раньше.  
«Веранке, – подумала Джессика. – Она помнит Веранке. Она жила тогда с Новыми Мстителями».  
Пора было закругляться и уходить.  
Вперед, Джесс, охотиться на скруллов, зарабатывать свое воспаление легких. Все, как ты любишь.  
– Возможно. Мне пора, я пойду.  
– Ты спасла мне жизнь. Так что…  
«Бывает, – собиралась перебить Джессика, Эм Джей положила руку ей на плечо. Дождь шел по ощущениям уже тысячу лет, рискуя превратиться во всемирный потоп. Скруллы не боялись воды, но все равно умирали, если продержать их голову под водой достаточно долго.  
Рука Эм Джей была удивительно теплой, бывают же люди, которых холод совсем не берет.  
– Пока ты будешь сушить голову после душа, я сделаю тебе кофе.  
Джессика не собиралась в душ, она вообще не собиралась никуда заходить. Настойчивость Эм Джей неожиданно зачаровывала.  
– А если я не люблю кофе? – спросила она, пересчитывая ступеньки на лестнице.  
В доме с неработающим лифтом всякое может случиться. Лучше проводить до двери.  
– Тогда я сварю нам глинтвейн, – сказала Эм Джей, доставая ключи.  
Они остановились на последней лестничной клетке, но это не был тупик.


End file.
